


Fair's Fair

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Fair's Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



"I know we said we wanted to maintain a 'delicate balance'," Harry said as he looked over the piece of parchment in his hand. "But, honestly, Severus, don't you think this is going too far?"

"Let me see that." Draco peered over Harry's shoulder and scowled at Severus. "How come you're on three nights a week?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Being the senior partner, it's only reasonable I am awarded the extra evening."

"Monday morning will be more comfortable for each of us," Harry said, scratching through Severus's name, "if Sunday night is designated _no penetration_." 

Severus didn't pout. 

Much.


End file.
